


A Many-Splendored Thing

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladio enjoys a night with his lovers.





	A Many-Splendored Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrossedQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/gifts), [neotericmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotericmyth/gifts).



> This fills prompts from two friends:  
> -I would love to read about Gladio tied to a chair and blindfolded as Ignis lubes his hand up real good and edges Gladio about 10 times before finally letting him finish. Also, Ignis likes to hear him while he works.  
> -requests Iggy edging Gladio/teasing him super cray
> 
> I took it in an OT4 direction rather than just Gladnis, but hopefully you still enjoy it. <3 
> 
> I wasn't planning to upload this to AO3 until it turned into a 4k monstrosity, which is a bit much to post on Tumblr.
> 
> This is un-beta'd, though I did my best to edit out the typoes and ensure it makes sense.

Gladio pulled against the ropes even though he knew it was futile - Ignis certainly wouldn’t leave enough slack for him to get free, but fuck if Gladio didn’t enjoy the feel of struggling and failing. His cock twitched eagerly as he confirmed he wasn’t going anywhere until his lover chose to release him.

The lover in question was currently rolling up his shirtsleeves, emerald eyes idly tracing over the naked lines of Gladio’s bound body.

“Like what you see?” Gladio asked with a grin.

“Demanding attention already?” Ignis’s voice was deceptively mild as he turned away from Gladio to lay out several objects on the table before him. 

Gladio’s retort faded on his tongue when Ignis set out not only the expected lube and knife but also two of their larger dildos. He wasn’t certain what all Iggy had planned, but Astrals knew he had Gladio’s undivided attention.

Or at least he would if it wasn’t for the little shits heckling from the peanut gallery.

“Smack the sass out of his mouth!” Noctis called out helpfully from where he and Prompto lounged on the bed.

“Nahh, fuck his mouth! Then he can’t talk!” Prompto suggested before leaning in to suck Noct’s earlobe into his mouth.

Gladio watched Ignis turn towards their other partners with his trademarked smirk. “In good time, darlings.”

Ignis removed one glove and set it aside before squirting a generous portion of lube onto his nimble fingers. He spread it around his hand as he walked over to Gladio, his movements sharp and predatory. “You remember why we’re doing this?”

“I came without permission last night, sir,” Gladio muttered, lowering his head. “I need to be reminded of my place.”

“Very good,” Ignis praised. His gloved hand cupped Gladio’s chin and lifted his face so he could take Gladio’s mouth in a firm kiss that left Gladio’s senses reeling. 

When they broke apart Gladio tried to lean forward, tried to get back that sensual touch, but the ropes didn’t allow him much range of motion. He slumped backwards against the chair and tried to prepare himself for what was to come.

“You recall the rules for this exercise?” 

“Yes, sir,” Gladio spoke clearly, not looking to add infractions to his list. “You’re going to edge me ten times. If I come before you give me permission, we start over at zero until I can make it through all ten times without coming.” Gladio’s voice was already ragged and they hadn’t even begun; he had no idea what Iggy had planned for this. Given the keen mind of the tactician, Gladio knew it would be brutal in the very best of ways. He only hoped he was up for the challenge.

Ignis leaned close, capturing Gladio’s eyes with his own and speaking softly, for his ears alone. “Your safeword, beloved?”

“Cup noodles.”

With a nod, Ignis eased off enough to allow Prompto and Noctis a better view before grasping Gladio’s half-hard cock in his lubed hand, stroking languidly up and down the length. Gladio thought Ignis was taking unusual delight in such a simple action; his smile seemed to grow in time with Gladio’s erection.

Once Gladio was fully hard and aching, Ignis stilled his hand. “Ready?”

Gladio nodded and mentally braced himself. 

Ignis resumed moving his hand up and down Gladio’s throbbing shaft, maintaining that intense eye contact that made Gladio simultaneously want to drop his eyes and lose himself in that verdant gaze. He ran his other hand idly over the tattooed planes of Gladio’s chest, down along his defined abdominals and back up his side in a repetitive, sensual caress.

Gladio groaned as his dick pulsed in Ignis’s talented hand. Not even five minutes in and he was already desperate for it to be over, for the payoff he knew would come if he made it through. But that was all part of the game - his ‘torment’ was undertaken willingly, able to be halted with a word. He loved giving over control. It just flat out did it for him. Add to it the praise he knew he’d receive, not to mention the attention of all three of his lovers at the same time, and the cuddle pile that was sure to follow when they were done?

Yeah. Gladio wasn’t gonna complain.

His breath came more quickly as Ignis continued to work his cock. Just when Gladio was going to speak up, to warn his lover that he was perilously close, Ignis withdrew his hand. Gladio was simultaneously relieved and frustrated.

“That’s one,” Ignis purred in his velvety baritone. He looked to the bed where Noctis and Prompto were coiled around each other while they watched. “Noctis, if you’d lend me a hand?”

“Sure, Specs,” Noct said agreeably. He gave Prompto a kiss before hopping off the bed and walking over. Noctis kissed Ignis with the same fervor he had Prompto and then leered at Gladio playfully. “How can I help?”

“Start prepping his ass while I keep working his cock,” Ignis ordered.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” Noctis replied cheekily. He moved to the table and quickly coated his hand in lube, waggling his slick fingers at Gladio in a cheerful parody of a wave when he walked back over. “Ready for this, big guy?”

Gladio nodded, not trusting that his voice wouldn’t break in excitement. 

Noctis knelt down next to the chair and reached between Gladio’s knees, the tips of two fingers teasing against his puckered hole. At the same time, Ignis wrapped his hand back around Gladio’s dick, pumping at a steady cadence. When Noct’s fingers breached that tight ring of muscle, Gladio didn’t even try and bite back his moan.

“That’s right,” Ignis said approvingly. “Let us hear you, Gladiolus.”

 _Fuck._ Even now after three years it still did something to Gladio, hearing Ignis’s crisp accent caress the syllables of his full name.

And Iggy knew it, too - of that, Gladio had no doubt. He felt the gloved hand cup his cheek and met that knowing stare with a pleading look, uncaring if his desperation shone in molten amber eyes. Ignis rewarded his nonverbal honesty with a lingering, tender kiss. The feel of his lover’s lips moving against his combined with the hand on his cock and fingers up his ass made Gladio writhe on the chair.

“Think he’s had enough?” Noctis asked.

“Not just yet,” Ignis said. “Keep going.”

Gladio whimpered into the kiss, biting Ignis’s lips as the mingled sensations threatened to overwhelm him. He tasted the coppery tang of blood and quickly eased off with a muttered apology.

“Stop. That’s two.” Noctis and Ignis removed their hands and Gladio blinked hazy eyes to clear his vision before looking to Ignis again. He saw a streak of blood along Iggy’s lower lip, and moaned hungrily when Ignis licked it away while maintaining that unshakable eye contact.

“Prompto. Your assistance, please?”

“You got it!”

Gladio decided to take this opportunity to catch his breath. He admired the way Ignis and Prompto looked as they stood together, whispering - one all golden blonde and radiating energy, the other more understated but commanding attention effortlessly. Both dear to Gladio’s heart.

When they approached, Gladio saw Prompto holding a dildo and he licked his lips. It seemed they were upping the ante. He knew more fully understood why Ignis had positioned him so awkwardly with his butt hanging off the chair and his legs spread so far apart - it wasn’t only his dick they planned to torment.

In a move that was becoming familiar, Ignis wrapped his long fingers around Gladio’s cock, stroking with inexorable steadiness. Gladio felt Prompto’s fingers tease at his asshole, checking its readiness, and then the bulbous head of the toy was breaching his entrance. Prompto hilted the toy in one slick motion, and Gladio wasn’t too proud to admit that he only narrowly managed not to scream.

“You can do this, Gladio,” Ignis murmured beside him, lips brushing the shell of Gladio’s ear.

In perfect tandem, Ignis pumped his hand over Gladio’s dick while Prompto fucked him with the dildo. Gladio tried to rock against them and gain greater friction, but Ignis caught on and tsked, stilling his hand. The gloved hand slapped Gladio’s face lightly, drawing the Shield’s attention away from his dick and back to his lover. 

“None of that, pet,” Ignis chided softly. “Remember your place.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

Ignis nodded acceptance of the apology and started up his ministrations, moving his hand faster now. Prompto had never stopped his efforts with the toy, and Gladio was sweating as he struggled to fight back the urges to talk, to beg, to move, to come.

Then they stopped, and he bit his own lip this time, the jolt of pain helping him ground.

“Three,” Ignis drawled, and Gladio nearly wept when he realized they were only about a third of the way through.

Prompto held a cup of water to Gladio’s lips and he took careful sips. While Gladio drank, he saw Noct applying a fresh coat of lube to his hand and Ignis pick up a riding crop from the table. Shit, he’d obviously noticed the way Gladio sank teeth into his own lip, desperate for that hint of pain. The Six knew Ignis would deliver it in spades.

Noctis’s hand felt different than Iggy’s wrapped around Gladio’s dick. The younger man’s touch was a shade hesitant where Ignis was certainty personified, but somehow it was the very artlessness of the caress that drove Gladio wild. He threw back his head with a startled cry when Noct twisted his hand cleverly on the upstroke before finding a steady rhythm, up and down, relentless.

When the crop bit into Gladio’s shoulder, he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, but he was so focused on the wonderful way Noct was touching him that he yelped in shock. He raised wild eyes to Ignis and saw his lover quirk a brow in silent query. Gladio nodded in answer to the silent question; there was not a doubt in his mind that he fucking wanted this.

Ignis used the crop liberally over Gladio’s torso, small flicks with just enough force to sting but not cause much pain. The distraction of the swats actually helped him hold off the impending orgasm longer than he’d managed the previous times this session, but all too soon, Gladio felt that familiar tension coiling at the base of his spine.

“Noct,” was all Ignis said, and then the hand was off Gladio’s aching dick. “That’s four. Prompto.”

No quarter was given this time like the last; the three of them fell on Gladio with a will. Ignis took up where Noct left off, working his leaking cock with the same skill he did everything else. Noctis fucked Gladio’s ass with two fingers, curling them just right to make him see stars. And Prompto peppered Gladio’s sweaty face with butterfly kisses before latching onto his lips passionately, sliding his tongue into Gladio’s mouth until all Gladio could do was make little helpless sounds into Prompto’s mouth beneath the combined onslaught.

Gladio was just starting to think it might be worth it to fail the challenge, because _fuck_ this felt amazing and he didn’t see how he could make it. But then Ignis’s damnably calm voice called a halt to things again. “Five.”

“P-please,” Gladio looked up pleadingly to meet each of his lover’s eyes in turn. “I’ve learned my lesson. Honest.”

“That’s good,” Noct said.

“You still gotta see this to the end though, big guy,” Prompto chirped.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “It wouldn’t do to stop halfway.” He reached out to stroke Gladio’s hair soothingly. “We’ve got you, darling.”

Prompto was there again with the water, and Gladio sipped at it gratefully. After he’d finished, Ignis swiped a finger gently over his chin to wipe away a few droplets that had dribbled before lowering his lips to Gladio’s in what started as a gentle kiss. It quickly grew in heat, Ignis’s tongue thrusting between Gladio’s lips to slide against his own. It was comfortably familiar and for a moment, as Gladio’s tongue rubbed against Ignis’s, he could almost forget he was tied to a chair, defenseless and at the mercy of the three men he held dear.

But then Noct’s hand returned to his cock and Prompto’s fingers pushed into his ass, and Gladio was pulled away from the soft fantasy of the sweet kisses and back to the reality of the amazingly hot ‘punishment’ he was struggling to overcome.

He cried out, the sound muffled by Ignis’s kiss. Gladio’s wanton sounds only seemed to encourage his lovers; he felt Noctis speed up his pace and Prompto add a third finger, fucking him on his hand relentlessly. Ignis caught Gladio’s lower lip in his teeth, tugging on it as he eased back far enough to make unblurred eye contact. The sheer love in those beautiful eyes was nearly Gladio’s undoing, but Ignis seemed to recognize the quandary and slid a hand into Gladio’s sweat-slicked hair, tugging firmly. Gladio made another muffled sound against Ignis’s mouth that might have been a word, a name, a plea, a prayer; all three men took it as a sign to again stop, leaving him at the edge of that precipice he so desperately wished to tumble beyond.

“Six.”

Gladio tried to catch his breath, knowing he had only moments until it started again. This time, the fingers that closed around his weeping erection were the gunslinger’s. Prompto somehow managed to make a handjob as cheerful as he made everything else, and Gladio spared a moment to again consider the dichotomy that Prompto, so uncertain and anxious in nearly every aspect of his life, was so confident and sure of himself in the bedroom. His touch was skilled, and he had Gladio gasping for self-control after moments.

The touch of cool steel against the side of his neck did nothing to alleviate the tension but ratcheted it higher.

“You’ve been so good for us, love,” Ignis said. “Shall I reward you with another scar?”

Gladio wasn’t certain if he was supposed to answer. And he wasn’t sure how he wanted to answer. To this point, the knife play had been a private ritual between himself and Ignis; he wasn’t certain about doing it in this setting. And he didn’t know that it was a good idea with how keyed up he was.

But, Ignis knew those things. This was just all part of the game.

The gloved hand tapping his cheek let Gladio know he was supposed to verbally respond. “Only it pleases you, sir,” he settled on, knowing it would make all three of them happy to hear him being so compliant while still conveying his thoughts on the idea. Had he been on board, he’d have used a ‘yes’ instead of an ‘only’.”

“Good boy,” Ignis murmured, kissing his cheek tenderly. He continued to tease Gladio with the blade, but didn’t cut him. The contrast of the cool metal compared to the heat of Prompto’s hand was maddening. And what was Noctis doing? This was overwhelming in all the best ways. Gladio was glad they hadn’t blindfolded him as that would have made it impossible to keep himself from release.

“Seven.”

Rather than removing his hand from Gladio’s cock, Prompto squeezed his fingers around its base, using his hand as a cockring substitute. While Prompto kept him in hand, Gladio felt the press of a dildo at his thoroughly stretched asshole. Peering down, he managed to make out the artfully messy black hair of their Prince. Azure eyes lifted to meet his, and that was Gladio’s only warning before the toy began to slowly fuck him.

Ignis held up a second dildo to Gladio’s lips. Gladio kissed it as he would any other toy held in front of his face when he was in this headspace, and his heart lifted when he saw Ignis’s pleased smile.

“Show us how badly you need to come.” Ignis’s voice was a taut rasp, the timbre telling Gladio that he wasn’t the only one feeling so desperate for relief.

Gladio opened his mouth and waited until Ignis slid the tip inside. He sucked it messily, aware he was getting spit everywhere and knowing it would only turn on his partners more. He closed his eyes, caught up in the feeling of dicks in his mouth and ass - now, if only they were the real flesh-and-blood cocks he craved, that would be perfection. But this was a decent substitute. Add in the skillful fingers twisting around his shaft and Gladio forgot all about the game at hand, falling into the pleasure of it all with a throaty moan.

“Eight.” The toys were removed from his body and the hand uncoiled from his cock.

Gladio couldn’t help it. He fucking glared at all three of them. This had gone on long enough.

“Someone looks cranky,” Prompto said.

“What’s the matter, big guy?” Noct teased. “We too much for you?”

Ignis didn’t say a word, but his arrogant smirk spoke volumes, all of them going straight to Gladio’s dick.

All three of them stripped off their clothing, and Gladio found himself not knowing where to look first. They were all attractive men,and while the relationships weren’t new, Gladio never tired of seeing them get naked. Each had their own way about it. Noctis was almost nonchalant about removing his clothing, piling it in a heap to one side and standing there with the same lazy mien he affected when fully dressed. Prompto was eager, excited, tossing pieces of clothing across the room in his haste to reveal himself - a far cry from the days when he used to insist the lights were off so they couldn’t see his faded stretch marks. Ignis disrobed with the same uncanny grace he did everything else, taking the time to fold each garment before moving on to the next. 

Soon they were all nude, save for Ignis’s glasses and glove. As Gladio continued to watch, Prompto dragged a chair over next to the one Gladio was bound onto, and Ignis poured a dollop of lube in his naked hand. Noctis sat on the edge of the bed and took his own cock in hand, idly playing with it as he observed the others.

Ignis stood between Gladio’s legs and bent his knees until his dick brushed against Gladio’s. The sensation of his lover’s shaft touching his made Gladio’s eyes roll back in his head, and that was nothing compared to the feel of Ignis smearing another coat of lube over his swollen length. When Ignis took both his and Gladio’s cocks in both his hands, finding a rhythm between his palms and rutting his dick against Gladio’s, the mingled sensations were insane. The smoothness of Ignis’s naked palm, the feel of his leather glove, the heat of his cock rubbing against Gladio’s - it all combined to be just this side of too much.

The reason for the extra chair became apparent when a cock tapped against Gladio’s cheek gently, causing him to open his eyes in surprise. Prompto was kneeling on the chair with his dick in hand, a sunny smile on his face as he slapped it playfully on Gladio’s suntanned face, leaving a smear of pre-come behind.

“Open up,” Prompto said, and Gladio complied eagerly.

This was way better than silicone in his mouth. Gladio let out little happy noises as he sucked Prom’s cock, shifting his hips the scant inch he could manage within the ropes to push against Ignis. Slanting his eyes to the side, Gladio could see Noctis stroking himself in earnest now, elfin features flushed with arousal as he watched the other three play.

“N-nine,” Ignis stuttered, his vaunted composure in shambles as he stepped back from Gladio.

Much to Gladio’s pleasure, Prompto didn’t pull away, so Gladio continued to blow him the best he was able while he awaited whatever Ignis and Noctis were going to do for the finale. He had no fucking clue how he’d lasted this long. The knowledge that their game was almost at an end made him feel both relief and sadness - it’d been one helluva night.

Noctis hopped off the bed and sauntered back over. With no preamble, he stood on the other side of Gladio, bending at the waist and taking the large man’s cock in his mouth easily. His pleased hum sent tremors through Gladio’s body, little bolts of lighting shooting along his nerves as the tension built with unbearable speed.

“Just a little longer, love,” Ignis promised. 

Gladio felt Ignis’s cockhead prod at his entrance and let out a needy, mewling cry. Yes, this, _this_ was what he’d craved - one lover in his mouth, one lover up his ass, one lover on his dick. He only regretted that the position limited Noct to oral, though the idea of being buried in Noct’s ass at the same time as Iggy reamed him and Prompto face-fucked him almost made Gladio come right then and there.

Once Ignis was balls-deep in Gladio, he leaned over Noct’s bobbing head to kiss Gladio’s cheek where it bulged with Prom’s cock. After giving Prom’s sac a delicate, kittenish lick, Ignis straightened and began to rail into Gladio in earnest.

“You’ve done so well for us,” Ignis gasped between thrusts. “I think he’s earned his reward, yes?”

“Definitely,” Prompto said. “I can’t hold back much longer either.”

Noct popped off Gladio’s dick with an obscene, wet noise. “He’s earned it. Once he’s done someone needs to fuck me, too.”

“Of course, Highness,” Ignis’s tone laced with a subservience he was lacking in his words to Gladio. It was all part of the multifaceted interplay of their commingled relationships, and Gladio relished every last shade of gray between them.

“Gladiolus.” The edge of command was back in that silken baritone. “ _Come_.”

Gladio came hard and fast once he didn’t have to fight it off, filling Noct’s mouth with his release. He felt Prompto come a moment later, apparently inspired by the sight of Gladio spending himself. Gladio swallowed what he could, but didn’t mind when some dribbled down his chin - he knew Prom liked that. Ignis made it a few more hard strokes before his orgasm overtook him; Gladio moaned one last time at the hot flood of come shooting into his ass.

For several moments, the room was silent save for the pants and gasps as the four caught their breath and came down from the high. Noctis was the first to disengage, followed by Prompto. While they started to clean up the toys, Ignis pulled out from Gladio and untied him quickly, helping him stand up. Gladio’s muscles were stiff from sitting in one position for so long, but in his opinion, it was _so_ worth it. He was grateful for Ignis’s assistance as they walked to the bedroom. Gladio fell onto the bed with a yawn, eliciting a fond chuckle from Ignis. 

After they’d all cleaned up - and cleaned Gladio up right there rather than making him try and walk to the bathroom - they all piled onto the bed and formed the cuddle pile Gladio had hoped for. He loved moments like these when he got to be both the big spoon and the little spoon simultaneously, feeling gentle hands on his face, his hair, his arms, unsure whose lips were placing the soft kisses on his shoulder.

“Love you guys,” Gladio mumbled before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love, and inspirational!
> 
> Flail with me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
